Letter to My Father
by themicroman
Summary: A letter written by an orphan to his father.


**A/N:** Chaser 1 for the Tutshill Tornados. My prompts are: 2. drag, 7. Gonna Make You Mine, 11. "The most important thing in life is to see to it that you are never beaten"

* * *

Dear Father,

I know you probably won't get this letter, but I just wanted you to know what's going on in your son's life. Yesterday was my tenth birthday. Happy New Year! The other kids threw a football into the stale slice of cake that Mrs. Cole gave me. I didn't mind; I wasn't going to eat it anyway. So I stole all their underwear and dragged them to the fire pit. I was only going to leave them there, but as I turned to go, they caught fire, and I don't know why. As I was sneaking back to my room, to read my book, I saw a green snake. I love snakes. I want to be a herpetologist when I grow up. But first I have to get out of here somehow. Maybe if you read this letter, you'll come and find me? We could go on all kinds of adventures together. Do you really go to far away islands looking for rare gems? That's what I tell everybody you do. Except sometimes I tell them that you're a snake charmer in Egypt. Maybe when we go to Bermuda to look for emeralds, there'll be a big snake there, and I'll protect you from it, because it's actually a good snake, and I'll tell her not to hurt you, because you're my dad. And then she'll come with us and help us, and I can take her here and show everybody the emeralds and the snake will bite all the bullies. But until you come get me, I have to stay here.

I hate it here. It's dreadful. The other boys tease me and call me Tiny Tommy. I don't like being called 'Tommy'. I like being called 'Tom', because it sounds more grown up. Did anyone ever call you Tommy? Did mum? Dennis Bishop said my mum's dead, but I reckon he's lying. I hope his mum's dead. I don't think my mum would ever die. I don't want to ever die. Dying is for other people, not for a Riddle. Do you know anyone who died, Father? What was mum like? Did you love her very much? There's a girl here named Amy, but I don't love her. But if she kissed me, Dennis and Billy and Jeremy would all think I was really great. They'd probably idolize me, but I wouldn't be their friend. That's why two weeks ago I told Amy to kiss me in front of the playground, but she didn't want to and said I was gross. I got mad and people started staring. I hate it when they stare. But then when Jerry was about to call me Tiny Tommy and laugh at me, a big tree branch cracked and broke his arm. The staff made us go inside, but I was still mad at Amy for not kissing me.

Love, your son, Tom Riddle Jr.

* * *

Dear Father,

I know you didn't respond to my last letter yet. I'm sure you're quite busy, so this one will be shorter, and maybe you'll be able to read it. I just wanted to tell you that I heard a song on the radio about you.

Forever gone like in a bad dream  
Come on I'm drowning  
In a cold and dark stream  
Reach out for you  
Come please take my hand  
Won't you lead me back  
To the promised land?

It's about how I want you to come here and get me so we can travel together. I know you are far away, but you probably miss me as much as I miss you. Please come pick me up at Wool's Orphanage as soon as you can.

I got in trouble for burning the bullies' underthings. It's not fair. I hate mean old Mrs. Cole. She's dumb.

I'll keep waiting for you, Father. I know you're going to come, and I can't set the orphanage on fire, no matter how much I want to. "The most important thing in life is to see to it that you are never beaten".

I hope I'll see you soon!

Your son, Tom.

* * *

Dear Father,

I notice you haven't replied to any of my letters. Then, last Tuesday, a funny thing happened. I saw Mrs. Cole reading a letter that had your name on the front and frowning and she threw it in the waste basket. I hope this letter finds you, because I'm not going to give them to her anymore. She can't be trusted. That's why I stole all of her jewelry and put it in my wardrobe. Also, my snake friend left a dead mouse in her pillowcase. There are emeralds in some of the rings, perhaps you'd like them? I gave this message to the snake and told him to find you, only I don't know what you look like. But he'll find you. Snakes are really smart.

Once, when I had nothing else to do, I made a squirrel bite itself on the tail. It whimpered and bled and I thought it was very funny. I used to make friends with squirrels when I was little, because I can't make friends with children, but I don't like squirrels anymore, just snakes. Squirrels are for babies. What's your favorite animal?

I'm only worried 'cause Mrs. Cole said if my shenanigans affect her one more time, she'll call a psychiatrist on me, and he'll lock me away, and then how will you find me? If she does, I'll get my snake to bite her in the neck. And then I'll make tree branches fall on all of the children and I'll be able to run away from here and find you and mum and we can live together, maybe in a cave, but with a garden so my snakes can have a place to play. And maybe if we need to go and get food, I can make Dennis and Billy and Jeremy get it for us. And all three of us will live there forever and never worry about anything ever.

Please respond to this letter so I know you got it. If the psychiatrist takes me away, I'll find a way to run away from him, I promise.

Tom


End file.
